


Opportunity Knocks

by dianekepler



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, F/M, Het, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianekepler/pseuds/dianekepler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happened to Gale, Jessie's run of self-destructive behavior needs to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jessie.”

He waited. When there was no answer, Walt knocked on the door second time. “Jessie. Open up.”

Giggles welled up out of the main room. The door was always unlocked. If clueless guy had a clue, he’d just let himself in.

“Jessie, if you don't open this right now, so help me, I'm going to go around back and break a window”

That got some laughs. A couple of girls on the futon gave rude suggestions until the knocking went away and they all got back to the more serious business of talking, sleeping, and passing the bowl. But then there was the sound of breaking glass and a big scramble to get out of the way of some old guy with a goatee and, judging by the look on his face, a serious problem. He went upstairs.

“Jessie!” Walt pounded on the door to the master bedroom.

The voice from inside was with half knit up with anger, half unraveled. _“What?”_

“I need to talk to you.”

“What the fuck, Mr. White?”

“Open the door.”

“All right, Jesus.” Walt’s protégé appeared, squinting at him from underneath her trademark ski hat. She stepped back, picking her way over the chaotic floor until she could sag against the bed, scrubbing at her eyes. “This better be good if you’re coming over here at four in the morning.”

Walt shut the door behind him and took in the scene. Clothes were everywhere. A flatscreen showing the menu of some video game dominated one wall and provided most of the light. The rest came from scented pillar candles. They made it too warm but solved for Walt the enduring mystery of why Jessie always smelled incongruously of jasmine. She wore the same hooded sweatshirt and jeans she’d had on in the lab yesterday, although the tank top underneath was new. Her hoodie hung off one shoulder. Otherwise, she was fully dressed.

“So?” Jessie prompted, all flushed cheeks and hostility. “What's the deal?”

Walt bristled at her tone, but continued anyway. It was time to get this done.

“You picked up your part of the most recent payment.”

“Yeah, I got it. You don’t need to babysit me.”

“When you went to Saul’s office, there was someone with you.”

Jessie’s head came up at that. “Your point?”

“My point,” Walt clenched his fists, “is that you can't go and pick up the money from our operation with random strangers tagging along.”

She rolled her eyes. “He's a friend, all right? Besides he didn’t even see what I was getting. Saul made him wait outside.”

“Damn straight he did. Jessie these people are not your friends. Those freaks downstairs, they're --”

"Hey, back off. You do your old-guy thing with the family, I'll do mine.”

There was a hardness in Jessie’s eyes, a belligerence that wasn’t normal. And her pupils were blown. Walt’s gaze went to the nightstand. The cloudy mirror with its scattered crumbs was enough to draw such an immediate conclusion he might have grabbed his hair if he’d had any.

Jesse noticed the direction of his gaze and folded her arms. “What?”

“This again?”

“I'm in the lab every day,” she ground out. “I handle my shit.”

Walt bared his teeth. “Do you want Gus to find out? He already thinks that you’re a liability.”

Jessie smirkedM. She leaned back on the unmade bed, propped up by her arms. “Aw, Mr. White, you can care of me.”

“For now, Jessie, but we have to stay ahead. Don’t bring this guy to Saul’s anymore. And get some help. Do another round of rehab, for Christ’s sake, you’ve got the money now.”

“You always take care of me” Jessie said at the ceiling. “6353 Juan Tabo Boulevard? You took care of me so good.”

Something red flared in Walt’s vision and before he even knew it, her sweatshirt was in his fists. He would have pulled Jessie off the bed and shaken her, but he stepped on something unstable and had to let go to get his hands underneath him.

“Dammit --” Walt grabbed for whatever had tripped him and came back with a rubber ball with a leather strap, threaded through it. He stared.

“Put that down!” Jessie yelled. Her reaction spoke volumes.

“What _is_ this?”

“What do you think?” she reached out to grab the offending item but telegraphed her intent, making Walt faster. He got to his feet.

“Is this what you do? With these ‘friends’ of yours?”

“With a friend.” Jessie emphasized the indefinite article, dragging it into a long vowel.

“The one from Saul’s?”

“What do you care?”

Walt gaped. Her answer had just told him yes.

"Give it back!" Jessie advanced another step and Walt faded back, bumping into a cardboard box, one that contained more of the same type of accessory as he was holding. Astonished, he bent to look.

“Will you get the fuck out of here?”

Walt turned back towards her. “Jessie -”

“Just never _mind_ , all right?

“Never mind?” Walt fumed. “Gus checks into everything. Do you want him finding out about this?” He lifted the gag. “This!?” He kicked the box at her. You’re going to derail this entire operation!”

“It's none of your business!”

Walt dropped the leather and took hold of Jessie’s hoodie, the cotton bunching in his fists. “The hell it isn’t. I have a family to protect. I'm not about to let some perverted junkie risk everything I’ve worked for.”

Jessie shoved Walt with all her strength. The push was hard enough to break his grip and for a second he paused to straighten his glasses. But he advanced again.

“Jessie, does he . . . pay you for this?”

“No!”

“Do you pay him?”

“Fuck no! What you, think I can’t get laid on my own?”

Walt gritted his teeth and even showed them. “From what I hear, they're lining up around the block.”

She gave him an open sneer. “You don’t know shit.”

But Walt refused to back down. “But you like this. You want him to do this to you.”

“Fucking --” she threw up her hands. “Yes, all right? I’m a loser and a sick pervert too. Now are we done?”

“No we are not done. You don’t know this guy -- what he could say or to whom. What he could do when he’s got you tied down. Did you ever, for one second, think about that? Gus could hire him! He could --”

“Mr. White --” she was angry as he’d ever seen her, but Walt could tell that he wasn’t getting through.

“No. No more. This ends, Jessie. You are going to call this guy and tell him that this ends. Tonight.”

“No!”

“Why? Because you’ve decided to flush your life down the toilet, just when I’ve finally made it safe for us?!”

“When you --?”

“Or because you need a man to humiliate you? Make you feel worthless?” Something occurred to Walt then, something clicked so firmly that he straightened up. “Is this why you’ve been goading me all this time? Leaving the keys in the ignition? Parking the RV on my street? Because if I'd known, I could've taken care of this a lot sooner.”

Her lips twisted. He thought she was going to hurl some more invective, but, unbelievably, she laughed.

“Come on, Mr. White. You?”

Cold fury gripped Walt. He was at zero-K, no molecular movement. In that instant, everything stopped.

With a primitive sound, Walt grabbed her. He spun her towards mirror behind the door and took her jaw in his hand, forcing her to look. “Yes, me! Because you're an addict. You don't care if you put yourself, me, and all our work at risk. That’s inconsequential. As long as little Jessie gets her fix. No matter _how_ she gets it.”

“Let go!” She hollered, but now that he held her with both arms it wasn’t easy to break free.

“I don't think so Jessie. Because one way or another you are going to understand the risks you're taking and this going to end.”

“I don't -”

“End!”

With a grunt, took Jessie to the bed and hurled them both onto it where she proceeded to buck and writhe.

“Get off! Seriously, get the fuck off or I will yell so loud.”

His voice was savage. It came in low bursts, between the breaths that her struggling pulled out of him. “And what? And those degenerates downstairs will come running? Because they're not used to hearing this right? This has never gone on before. And, oh, because they're your friends.”

“Whatever, fine, they're just -- fuck!” Jesse spoke through clenched teeth. “I know I'm not feeling your boner right now.”

“Why does it matter?” Walt held on tight. “I couldn’t do what you need, anyway. Hurt you or get you off.”

“Feels like it’s getting you off.

“No, Jessie. I have a wife. We make love with care and respect. But you want this. And you're willing to do whatever it takes to get it. So fine. We'll get it done.”

“Motherfuck!” Jesse yelled, but not loudly. She couldn’t get enough air.

“I'll admit that while I wanted to tie you up and gag you in the RV sometimes, it was just so that you would shut up and sit still for five minutes. But it's very clear to me now, the role I have to play.”

Jessie bucked her shoulders and hips. “Just get. The fuck -”

“No. Because we're going to get one thing straight, right from the start. It's the question of whether you want to live.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Walt took the roll of duct tape he’d seen in the box and used it to hold Jessie’s wrists in their sleeves, behind her back. He wrapped a second loop around her bare shoulders and upper arms, the hoodie having slipped down and bunched up near the middle of her back. But Walt wasn’t letting her go long enough to strip her out of it. She was moving around enough as it was.

The final loop went underneath her breasts, angling down at the back in order to bind her arms below the elbow. Walt wrapped it several times, just like the other loops, and tore the end off with his teeth.

“You haven’t said much,” he told her.

“Is there a point?” She was caustic, but much quieter now.

“Guess there really is a way to make you see reason.”

Jessie kept a keen eye on him, as much as she could when they were back-to-front. “You ever even done this before?”

“No,” he said, and it was only sort of a lie. There’d been times with Sky before Junior was born, but that had been playful lovemaking. This was business.

“Then how the fuck,” she snarled, “do you think you can do it right?”

Anger came flooding back. He put his face close to hers and felt his own lip curl. “Unlike you, Jessie, I can excel at something the first time I try. Now, are you ready for this?”

She had the gall to laugh at him. “Knock yourself out, Mr. White.”

That was when Walt played his hand, or rather, both of them. One went over her mouth and the other pinched her nose shut.

“Mmmmh!” Jessie yelled through sealed airways.

She struggled. Hard. But the tape was strong and a leg around both of hers held her easily, especially when Walt half-pinned her with his weight. He took his time. Waited for the thrashing to die down. Waited for her to savor the memory of being locked in the trunk of her own car and how she’d been on the verge of panic for hours. How it was only due to his holding her, calming her with hands and voice, that she’d made it through at all.

Then he asked: “So what’ll it be?”

Jessie made a quizzical sound, confused.

“Oh, did you forget already? The question is: do you . . .” and he paused for effect, “want to live?”

There was another muffled yell. More struggling.

“You're running out of time, Jessie. Yes or no. Do you want to-"

She thrashed and bucked. Hypoxia would be setting in now.

The next noise sounded like a yes, but Walt still waited, counting the seconds in his head. She grew even weaker, but he held off until she was saying it over and over, like a mantra.

“What was that?”

“Yes!” Her voice exploded the second she had some air. “Yes, alright you psycho!?”

Walt was unfazed. “And that it's going to be me doing this to you from now on. Not him. Not anyone else.”

She lay there panting, eyes squeezed shut. “Whatever!”

“Not good enough. Because if anyone but me does this you're going to wind up dead because of carelessness or your own stupidity.” He turned her towards him. “Promise me, Jessie.”

A stubborn silence lingered until Walt moved his hands towards her mouth and nose again.

“No! Okay, I promise!”

“I don’t believe you.” Walt tightened his hands, but slowly, so she would have time to speak.

“I promise, Mr. White, I swear!”

“Good.”

He leaned away from her and sat up. He took off his jacket, slung it over the massive headboard, and blew out all but two of the candles. Unsurprisingly, Jessie stayed put, even when he found a pair of scissors and cut the tape binding her wrists so he could get rid of the hoodie. He did bind them up again, but this time with a length of rope from the box. She didn’t try to escape.

“Still think I can’t do this?” Walt asked as he settled back into place.

Silence met him. It was as much of a reply as Walt expected, so he went ahead.

“Now. You’re going to tell me a few things. What you enjoyed in the past.”

This time he was careful not to hold Jessie down in any way. Instead he spooned her, letting her feel the warmth of his body, the comfort of his arm. They’d done this once before. It was on the last night of their four-day trip to the desert, with thoughts of death on their minds. She’d welcomed it then. But if Jessie felt anything about it now, she didn’t let on.

“Go on. You can tell me.” His hand came up to lie against her hair.

There was no anger, no jerking away from the touch. But Jessie buried her face in a convenient lump of blankets, refusing to answer. The silence didn’t break when Walt slid a hand along her upper arm, or rested it on her hip. So Walt reached for her belt and unbuckled it, thumbing the button on her jeans.

She tensed. “Are you gonna -”

“What?”

A sigh. “Never mind.”

“I’m still listening.” Walt kept his voice light, and that seemed to do the trick, the combination of backing off and threats, because she lifted her head.

“He uses that stuff.” She nodded at the box.

“Used.”

“Fine, yeah.” Even in the dim light, Walt could see the edge of a wide, blue iris. “Anyway . . . whatever’s in there . . .” Jessie shrugged, evidently not wanting to give him direction. It made sense. But Walt wasn’t here to repeat history, or play stand-in for some drugged-out kid with delusions of grandeur. He’d take care of Jessie his own way. He’d do it right.

Part of doing it right meant leaning in so that he could keep his voice to a whisper. “Let’s keep things simple. Lift your hips for me.” It was a bit of work to make sure Jessie’s thong stayed in place, but Walt managed. Before long he was sitting with his back to the headboard and Jessie facedown across his thighs. He laid a hand across her bottom to get her used to his touch.

“This is how these things usually start, isn’t it?” Walt placed his other hand on her far hip, not holding her down, just holding her.

The pause stretched out. “Jessie. Answer me.”

She nodded once.

So he began.

She was very still, even once the strokes got harder. As she warmed and reddened, little jerks started giving her away. But even after it was obvious she was in pain, Jessie still didn’t struggle; she just made little sounds that got lost in fabric. The erection, which had vanished while Walt had been asphyxiating Jessie returned, but she didn’t shy away from that either. And then, when he was pausing to make sure she couldn’t anticipate the next blow, she just trembled. It was full-body shudder, long and deep. Proof enough, as far as he was concerned.

“Saul was right,” Walt told her, punctuating his statements with smacks. “I didn't believe him, but Saul said he could spot girls like you a mile away.”

There was a murmur this time. It might have been assent.

“He asked months ago if I was ‘tapping that’.” Walt spanked her again and was gratified to hear a moan. “I didn’t say one way or the other, of course, just let him think what he wanted. But it was how I heard about the pickup. He thought some punk kid was moving in on my territory.”

Walt followed this with a few harder swats. Those really got her moving, yet it always into him, never away, unless it was to present herself, to actually meet the blows. In fact, she was even grinding her hips into him now. It felt amazing, but Walt couldn’t let himself get distracted.

“That’s how Saul sees us. Who knows, maybe Gus, too, and Mike. Maybe all of them.”

Another wordless cry, half-whispered. It was so unlike any sound she’d ever made. Walt closed his eyes for a second as he tried to focus.

“Do you like that Jessie? The idea of them thinking of us that way?”

“Nnnnh,” she cooed, but if that was a no, he was a Nobel laureate. He went back to just tracing her curves, watching her overheated skin and the goosebumps that bloomed and faded. Jessie’s thighs were targets too, and he spread her legs so that he could land the strokes better. When the sensations became too much, he massaged her, which caused a different kind of pain, but one, he saw, that she liked.

At some point Jessie finally did try to get away from him and Walt let her, shifting out of the way so she came to rest on her tied hands, revealing bright eyes, flushed cheeks, and the front of her panties with the words “All You Can Eat” in block capitals.

“What’s this?” Walt wondered, although he knew damn well.

Jessie’s head was all the way to one side, her eyes squeezed shut. Her knit cap had come off and her hair was loose, making her look more vulnerable than he’d ever seen her.

Walt slid the tip of his index finger just inside the top of underwear, drawing out the moment, letting her feel slight pressure from the nail. “Jessie? Are you inviting me?”

Jessie worried at her lips. She breathed out a little sigh, her throat working. Finally, she canted her hips up in wordless supplication.

He took the hint. Walt laid his glasses aside. Jessie pressed her legs together in a modest kind of tic as she remembered, maybe, who this was and what he was about to do. But it didn’t last. By the time he’d bared her and settled down there was no resistance left.

Walt kissed Jessie’s thigh. Nosed her a little. Licked and even sucked at the soft expanse of leg on the other side. She whined and bucked her hips; Walt could almost hear the protest in his head. So he gentled her with a hand on belly, so flat and so smooth, with his thumb tracing that landing strip of hair that she kept.

“Come on.” Her voice was throaty, even hoarse.

It made him smile.

She was soaking, and after half a minute, so was he. Walt took his time, getting a feel for the combinations of lick-suck and press that got the best reactions. After a while he tried using fingers, too. A pair inside got an enthusiastic squeeze. A broad-handed grab at her sore behind produced a quiet “yess”. But a pinch at her nipple, even through two layers of clothing, got far and away the best response. A breathy sigh. An entreaty for yeah, ohgod, more.

So Walt provided. He found a rhythm and applied himself until he judged she was close. Then he backed off, wiped his beard with a discarded T-shirt, and lay down beside her, fingers tracing paths in the slick.

“Is this good?”

Jessie nodded again. This time more emphatically than she had before. Lying on her bound hands transferred even that small motion downward in a very attractive way.

He kept tracing. “There’s a way these things usually end, isn’t there? But I’m wondering if you deserve it.”

She didn’t answer, so he pressed. “Do you deserve it?”

The question confused Jessie. She looked his way with round eyes that closed as the pad of one finger homed in on a key spot and stroked it lightly. But when she still didn’t reply, Walt realized that the stimulus might be distracting her and went back to a lighter touch. He kept up the touch and the questions.

“I don’t know,” Jessie confessed at last, which was all it took to thoroughly exasperate Walt once again. There was a script to follow here, one she apparently hadn’t read. When would Jessie ever just get it?

“You don't know?” he growled. Walt stopped cold. “There’s a Jessie Pinkman answer alright. You know how I always knew which paper was yours? It was the one with "I don't know" all over it. You remember what grade that got you, right?”

She turned to him, her face full of anger and need.

“Well then, let's try something simpler. Something maybe you can grasp.” And he took her mons in a sudden, possessive hold, his two middle fingers sliding easily inside. “Do you want to come, Jessie?”

“Nnn . . . ahhh . . . uh-huh.”

The aggravation tore through him. “Not, 'uh-huh', Jessie. Yes or no.” He gripped her more tightly.

“Yeah.” It was a long, almost incoherent sigh.

“That's better. But should you.”

“Nn?”

Blue eyes again, deep. “Should you come?”

“I don’t . . . yes?”

He took back his hand. "No.”

Jessie arched her back and cried out, but Walt ignored her. He applied the t-shirt again, this time to his fingers, and then reached for his glasses on that incriminating nightstand mirror.

“Don’t . . .”

“What was that?”

“Don’t go. I mean,” and Jessie backtracked when she saw his eyes. “There’s condoms.”

Walt leaned in, so close he could feel her breath.

“Are you saying you want me to fuck you?”

She had to close her eyes to admit it. “Yes.”

“It doesn’t matter if you come or not. But you want me to fuck you.”

Jessie nodded, her throat working.

Walt felt a rush of heat that he tried to ignore.

“You know, I don't normally do this. Fuck, I mean. Oh sure, there’s sex.” and he emphasized the word, amazed at how only one of the two sentences made Jessie push out her hips. “But I think you need this. So that's what we'll do, Jessie. I'm going to fuck you. Now where am I looking?”

“Nightstand.”

Walt didn’t waste time. He simply unbuckled, unzipped, and rooted around to find at least one thing in Jessie's bedroom was in the logical place. She'd bought expensive brand that felt like next to nothing once he’d rolled one on.

“I see you don't stint on some things.”

She was trembling again, but as usual, impatient. “Hey, are you . . . ?”

“Am I what?”

“Ready?”

She had some nerve! Walt’s teeth came together and he could feel the sneer, it was unstoppable. Just like she was unbelievable. And when he pushed gracelessly inside her, the heat and the grip were incredible. He’d forgotten how tight a woman could be. Walt dearly thanked the age and experience that kept him from embarrassing himself.

Walt held on for a few thrusts. Then he heard another whine, and lost it. There was no more finesse, no way to stop the overpowering need that seized his hips and brain. It made him clumsy, fierce. Walt was a freight train. He just pounded into the slick pressure as high vowels rose to meet him. There was no way to stem the need to fold her in half, knees into her chest, as he searched for his reflection in her eyes, or to even stop Skyler’s name from escaping when he finished at last.

Walt shook with the force of his climax, clenched his eyes until he saw stars. Then he stilled to get his bearings, and at last pulled free to get busy with the mechanics of cleanup. When he came back with scissors to cut her bonds Jessie hadn’t moved, except to turn onto her side. This made it easier to let her go.

His next sentence to break the silence as much as to signal his intent. “Friday. After we pack and ship the next batch. Will that be soon enough?”

Jessie nodded.

Walt felt more for her in that moment than he ever had before. But not for the first time, he wished it was something good.


End file.
